A Charlie Bone Sequel
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: The sequel to A Charlie Bone Story; in which Charlie must face danger in the forms of two angry children and a great battle that looms over the horizon...NOW COMPLETED! This story will not have a sequel.
1. Winning Story

_Dear readers of my fanfiction stories,_

_Here is the story that you have voted for. Enjoy!_

And now for the summary of my new story:

_hree years have now passed since_ **A Charlie Bone Story** _ended. Charlie is now 14 years old and growing up rather quickly. He still lives with his mother and grandmothers but longs to find and rescue his father, Lyell._

__

Speaking of Lyell, he was found imprisoned in a cellar at the Bloor mansion and quickly returned home. Charlie and Amy are excited but must begin the slow process of helping Lyell recover from his 12-year ordeal.

But Jacques and Sophie Du Bois, siblings of the dead Maddy Du Bois, are angry with Charlie and want to ruin his life as punishment for causing their sister's death. Also, little Giselle Yewbeam, the daughter of Paton Yewbeam and Julia Ingledew-Yewbeam, foresees a great and terrible fight on the horizon, a fight in which only one person will walk away from.

_Also, the antics of Manfred Bloor, Billy Raven, Emma Tolly, and the rest will be just the icing on the cake. Now, let's begin the story!_

* * *

I'll be starting it up soon, so prepare for it to come out!!!


	2. Chapter 1

And now for the first chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story!

* * *

Charlie Bone was now 14 years old. For someone who had experienced danger at all turns to reach that age was something of a marvel. When he was 11 years old, a strange girl named Maddy Du Bois had showed up at his house and all but ruined his life, as well as the lives of his family.

Also, Charlie's uncle Paton Yewbeam had almost married Maddy's mother, Giselle Du Bois, which first started out as a ploy by his sisters Griselda, Lucretia, Eustacia, and Venetia Yewbeam to get him away from Julia Ingledew, the lady bookseller whom he loved. But that plot took a dark turn when they discovered maddy's secert past, and her evil dead sister Maire had tried to destroy the Du Bois family and now turned her attention to the Yewbeam/Bone families.

And as bad as things seemed, Charlie had gotten a new and bad attitude (thanks to Maddy's spells) and he had abandoned his friends Lysander Sage, Tancred Torsson, Fidelio Gunn, Gabriel Silk, Emma Tolly, Olivia Vertigo, and Billy Raven. And speaking of Billy Raven, he had been caputred by Maddy's siblings Jacques and Sophie Du Bois, and held prisoner in their cottage for weeks until he was rescued by said gang of Charlie's friends.

But now, the kids had all grown up and became teenagers and while being a teenager was a time of new discoveries, Charlie had yet to fully become a teenager at all. Not with his grandmothers Griselda and Maisie watching his every move, both for different reasons. Maisie watched him to make sure he stayed out of trouble, and Griselda didn't want him talking to any girl at all without her permission.

So that night, when Charlie Bone turned 14 years old (_is there a Charlie Bone Lexicon, perhaps_?) someting quite strange happened to the city of Freadwardbobertmc'hammerhimesmitpolis. Something that seemed to be sinister. Something that was just not right. Something that would awake Charlie's hero nature once again and he would have to answer to some of the things in his past...

* * *

Do you love it? Hate it? Then review!


	3. Chapter 2

The second chapter begins! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story!

* * *

When Charlie got to Bloor's the next day, everyone was reading and talking about the article in the newspaper:

_Excerpt from the Freadwardbobertmc'hammerhimesmitopolis Post  
Written by Annette Bauer  
Hero to Zero  
One friend that Charlie did not ditch was however Benjamin Brown. Naren Bloor an ex-friend has said, "Maddy likes Benjamin...so I guess that she....."  
Some trouble has risen up in our beloved city. Will Charlie turn back to help us?_

Charlie said, "What's going on?"

His friend Fidelio Gunn said, "Apparently something must have happened yesterday."

"Like what?" Charlie cried out.

"It was like a gigantic snowfall," said Tancred Torrson, who just happened to be the weather monger. "but it wasn't really snowing. Then an earthquake hit and it nearly shook the school off its foundations."

"Wow." That was all Charlie and Fidelio could say.

Just then Lysander Sage came to join them. He said, "The ancestors are quite upset. They came to me and said that you are in grave danger, Charlie Bone."

"Is it about...Maddy?" Charlie asked, the last part he hesitated to say.

"Apparently yes," said Lysander. "They told me that someone from your past will return to destroy you unless you make things right for them."

"But how?" cried Charlie. "Maddy's dead, remember? She and her mother were killed in that house fire."

"Did her ghost come out and haunt you?" said Gabriel Silk, coming up from behind them.

"Not exactly, Gabe," said Lysander. "But she did say that she was getting her revenge because of her death and what we did to her siblings."

"What did we do to them?" cried Fidelio.

"We saved Billy Raven, remember?" said Tancred. They all thought back to that unusual day:

Quote:

_...they all slipped away and walked towards the edge of the city, where the cottage was._

"This is dangerous," Lysander warned. "I don't see how we're going to be able to rescue Billy."

"We must," said Emma. "He can't stay in there forever."

They all went to a window. Inside was Billy laughing as he chatted with Jacques and Sophie Du Bois. Olivia said, "Yeah. He's definitely lost it."

"Not if I can help it," said Tancred. He then unleashed a great and powerful storm, which made many people run for shelter. The others watched with worry. "This is not going well," said Fidelio. "We don't have Charlie here with us."

"We're just gonna have to do what we can," said Emma. "Now turn around."

Inside the house, the other children gasped in horror as the storm pounded their house. Billy then rushed outside to investigate and a giant eagle swooped down and carried him off.

"All right, Emma!" yelled Gabriel. "We got him!"

"No!" yelled Jacques. "Give him back!"

"I don't think so," said Lysander. "You and your family shouldn't have kidnapped Billy in the first place."

"Then you will take his place!" Sophie yelled.

Just then, an army of bracelets marched towards the cottage. The same bracelets that Maddy had used to capture Charlie and Billy. "Oh schnap!" cried Olivia. "Maddy's evil bracelets! They're here!"

"This is my fight," said Lysander. "The bracelets won't last a minute against my ancestors."

"How about your bracelets get a little shock?" yelled Tancred. He then threw a barrage of lightning bolts at the bracelets, but the gold strips weren't giving up.

"What are we gonna do?" cried Gabriel. "These bracelets are evil!"

"I'll have to kill them then!" Lysander yelled out. And then all hell broke loose as an army came out. The bracelets lunged at the spirits, but to no avail. "He's killing them!" cried Fidelio. "They're killing all the bracelets!"

"Of course," said Lysander, "for nothing can stand up to my spirit ancestors!" Within a few minutes, the spirit army vanished and all that remained of Maddy's golden bracelets were lying on the ground, now reduced to just plain pieces of scrap metal.

"Oh, we're gonna pay for that," said Tancred as he quieted his storm.

_"We sure will," said Lysander, "but then again, we still have Charlie to save. Now let's go see where Billy and Emma went."_

"What's this? Standing around and trying to remember the good times?" Olivia Vertigo said as she and Emma Tolly came up behind them.

"Yeah," said Tancred.

"But then again," said Gabriel, "I bet its those twins, what were their names again?"

"Uh, Jacques and Sophie?" Fidelio guessed.

"Right," said Gabriel. "They must be here or else none of this would be happening."

Charlie said, "But I thought they moved away after the funerals and stuff."

"We all did," said Emma. "but for some reason they're back."

"To get revenge against Charlie, no doubt," said Tancred.

Manfred Bloor came towards them and said, "I may not be head boy but I am still a teacher's assistant. I suggest you all get to class now!"

With everyone rushing quickly towards the school, Charlie said, "Anyone noticed Billy's not here?"

They nodded. Billy Raven had been an orphan who lived in Bloor's until he was adopted by the Onimous family three years before. He rushed in saying, "Sorry I'm late!"

"What happened, Billy?" Emma asked.

"I saw them," Billy said hesitantly. "I saw Jacques and Sophie Du Bois."

* * *

Do you love it? Hate it? Then review!


	4. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story!

* * *

"What do you mean you saw Jacques and Sophie?" Emma cried out.

"I don't know," said Billy, "but I saw them last weekend when I was in the park. They were just...there."

"Why are they here? Here, out of all the times that we had tried to forget them?" Charlie cried out.

"I don't know!" Billy cried out. "Anyway, I saw them and they said _Billy Raven, the orphan._

_I said I am not an orphan; I was adopted 3 years ago, after you left. Why are you here?_

_Then they said, You were supposed to be our captive and yet you escaped from us. You and that Charlie Bone both._

_Then I said But your sister was evil and she tried to destroy us._

_They then said, Billy Raven, you, Charlie Bone, and Paton Yewbeam are about to pay for this travesty with your lives. _Oh, whatever shall I do?"

"I don't know," said Olivia, "but I would try to find a way to get them a peace offering."

"Like how?" cried Lysander. "They are obviously angry with us. No peace offering is going to cure that."

Manfred said, "For the last time, get to class or it's detention for the lot of you!"

"Some things never change, or do they?" Tancred mumbled.

"I heard that!" Manfred shouted.

"Let's just get to class," said Gabriel.

After nearly 3 torturous hours of being forced to sit at the piano (_for Maddy took away his trumpet 3 years before and he hadn't been able to find it since_), studying the names of the U.S. presidents, and trying to write an essay which DIDN'T include any mention of Maddy at all, Charlie Bone knew he could use a break. He went outside to the ruins, where an annoying Joshua Tilpin greeted him.

"Hey Charles, how's your break?" he cried out.

"Don't call me _Charles_," Charlie grumbled.

"Awww, you miss your girlfriend?" Joshua mocked.

"Leave him alone, Josh!" Tancred snapped, saving Charlie from further torture. "Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"Nope," said Joshua. "Asa and Dorcas are dating, and Inez and Dagbert too are dating. Idith has a new boyfriend and now I'm lonely. I need a friend."

"Not me," said Charlie. "I've had enough of you to last me an entire century."

Emma said, "Hey, back off, Joshua. You're not his friend."

"And you?" Joshua retorted.

"Watch it," said Tancred. "You don't want to make me angry."

"Joshua," said Miss Chrystal sternly. "What have I told you about mocking Charlie?"

"Sorry," Joshua muttered.

"Anyway, Charlie," Miss Chrystal was addressing him now. "I'd watch it if I were you. Those evil kids are back and little boys who do dangerous things will be in big trouble."

"I'm 14 years old, thank you very much," said Charlie, "I don't need anyone's concern." The horn blared, signaling everyone to return to class. Joshua said, "Please, can I sit with you at lunch?"

"I'll think about it," Charlie frowned as he walked back into the school.

In algebra, Billy said, "Do you think they want revenge against you? After all, you all but caused Maddy's death."

"I don't know," said Charlie. "I just wish they were a bit more...you know..."

"Friendly?" said Billy. "Yeah. But then again, Maddy was their sister."

"But she treated them as her servants more than siblings," said Charlie. "I woulnd't mourn for a person who was like that."

"No one mourns for the wicked," said Charlie.

"And then again, the wicked do leave behind a family," said Billy.

Both boys sat in their seats and pretended to take notes while the real question was on their minds: _how were they going to deal with the issues surrounding their connection to Jacques and Sophie Du Bois_?

* * *

Do you love it? Hate it? Then review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is out!!

Disclaimer: see the previous chapters.

* * *

That night in the King's Room, 2 different groups were in 2 different parts of the room.

Charlie said, "As far as we know, Jacques and Sophie have returned." Everyone nodded. "And as far as I can recall, they held Billy prisoner on their sister Maddy's orders."

Billy said, "And it was some time before I was rescued."

Just then, Manfred said, "I believe you kids should be doing your homework."

"We're doing our homework," said Lysander.

"And talking about those demon children who decided to return and wreak havoc on us," said Tancred.

"So you're telling me that those brats decided to show their faces and their sister destroyed my family?" Manfred grew angry. Joshua screamed and jumped into Charlie's arms. "He's gonna explode! Hold me, Charlie!"

"Get off me!" Charlie snapped as he tried to push the bigger boy off him.

"I thought I told those brats not to show their faces around here," Manfred snapped. "Now They're in for it! I'm going to..."

((_Here, he says some things that are unfit for publication. Anyway, moving on_...))

Later that night, Charlie thought to himself _why can't they just leave well enough alone? Why are they here? Can't they just get over it so I don't have to deal with this?_

At Yewbeam's Bookshop, Julia was about to put little Giselle to bed when the baby reached for a mirror. Julia sighed; she didn't need Giselle's magical mirror to tell her that another baby was on its way. But the baby did reach for a mirror, and whenever that happened, it usually meant something was about to happen.

Eustacia Yewbeam was sitting at home when she somehow received word of her niece's newest vision. It was a man trapped in the dungeons of the Bloor mansion. She knew that man all too well. It was her nephew, Lyell Bone.

* * *

Bwahahahahahahahahaha! I leave you with a cliffhanger!!

Do you love it? Hate it? Then review!


	6. Chapter 5

And now I present to thee...Chapter 5!!

Disclaimer: see the previous chapters.

* * *

Within a few hours, the Yewbeam sisters were having a meeting. Eustacia said, "I knew that Giselle was endowed, but not like this."

Venetia said, "What has she seen this time?"

"Lyell," said Eustacia.

The other women gasped. Lucretia said, "You mean the baby has seen Lyell? Where is he?"

"She saw him in Bloor manor," said Eustacia.

Griselda said, "Then why don't we find him and bring him back. I'll keep him and nurse him back to health and then reunite him with Amy and Charlie."

"But wait," said Eustacia. "Giselle spoke to me."

"Already?" said Griselda. "Isn't she 2 already?"

"Indeed," said Lucretia. "What did she say?"

"She said we have to find Lyell at midnight," said Eustacia. "No earlier or later."

"Giselle loves to complicate things, or does she?" Venetia complained.

"But we must find him," said Griselda.

"That we must," said Lucretia.

The next day, servants in the mansion who were cleaning up the dungeons found Lyell sitting at the piano in a stone room. He was taken to a safer place in the city. But none of the Yewbeams ever received word of this, unless you counted Paton Yewbeam. He was concerned for Lyell; for Lyell was his nephew and one of his freinds at that.

Julia said to him, "Don't worry, Paton. We'll find your nephew."

"I hope so," said Paton. "Lyell's been missing for 12 years and we just can't hope for him to make his way back anytime soon. So we're just going to go after him."

Meanwhile at Bloor's, Lucretia (who was also the Matron) foundCharlie as he struggled once again to keep a tune in his head. "If you were taught by your father, you'd be half better than you already are," said Mr. Dawston, the piano teacher.

"That's why I'm here," said Matron. "Charlie, your father has been found and rescued." Charlie's face lit up at the news. "Where he has been and how he was rescued does not matter. Tonight, you will go to where he is; and you and your mother will help us restore him to full health."

"Really?" said Charlie.

"No," said Mr. Dawston. "You will go nowhere until I hear perfection."

"He's had enough for today," said Matron. "Now Charlie, Eustacia is waiting for you and she is not a very paitent woman. We must leave now." And she took Charlie and shoved him into the back of Eustacia's car. Venetia was already there.

Venetia said, "So we get to have little Charlie with us, don't we?"

"I'm 14 years old, I'm hardly a boy anymore," said Charlie.

"I see," said Eustacia. "Always have to be the older mature one, aren't we, Charlie?" Charlie ignored her.

After a very long and particularly dangerous drive to a small, out-of-the-way inn, Charlie got out the car and threw up. Amy rushed over to him and said, "Are you all right, Charlie?"

"I hope I _never_ have to ride with Aunt Eustacia again," said Charlie. "She makes the Little Old Lady from Pasadena look like Speed Racer."

"I heard that," said Griselda.

"What do we do now?" asked Charlie.

"We wait, and hope for a miracle," said Eustacia. "And unless the baby's wrong (_and she never is_), it'll be midnight before we find Lyell."

Charlie sighed and sat by his mother. Amy said, "Don't worry, Charlie. Soon we'll find Lyell and we'll be a complete family again. And Paton will be surprised when you tell him that Lyell has been found."

"I hope so," Charlie said, frowning because Eustacia's wild driving had costed him his breakfast and it was now lunchtime.

A few hours later, it was now 10:00 P.M. Charlie had sat in his room all day with no one to talk to. It also gave him time to think about what was going on. _Jacques and Sophie were back. Joshua was latching onto him. Billy Raven was fearful for his life. And Charlie himself was worried that his "involvement" in Maddy's death would cost him his own life._

He overheard Griselda on the phone asking Maisie to prepare a celebratory dinner, even though the older woman had gone to bed two hours before. "But Maisie," said Griselda, "we have found your son-in-law! Isn't that worth celebrating?"

"I don't know, Griselda," said Maisie. "I can't tell if I have enough plates to serve you and your sisters, let alone myself, Amy, and Charlie."

"And Paton if he chooses to come with his wife and the baby," said Griselda. "You've got to make this a feast to remember for all of us. For Lyell."

"Very well then," said Maisie. "You've got yourself a meal. But you owe me, Griselda Yewbeam!"

"That I do," said Griselda.

It was nearly midnight when the Yewbeam family left the inn. Eustacia said to the guy who was with him, "Is Lyell alone?"

"He has been," said the man, "and he's been in the same state that he was when some people brought him here and begged me not to reveal his location to anyone."

He took thim into a room and said, "I'll be getting a carriage prepared..."

"We've got our own cars, thank you very much," said Eustacia. Charlie looked ill.

But nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see.

Lyell's eyes were sunk and staring at him, as if he was trying to recall a certain memory. Finally, he said, "Charlie, is that you?"

"Yes," Charlie squeaked.

"Amy?" Lyell turned to look in his wife's direction. She nodded.

Charlie gasped as his father reached out for him. He ran into his father's arms, happy to know that after nearly 4 years of searching and waiting, he had a father once again.

* * *

Now that Charlie has found his father, things will only get more complicated for him.

Do you love it? Hate it? Then review!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here!!!

Disclaimer: see the previous chapters.

* * *

Charlie stayed at home for the rest of the week; both he and Amy were to try to get Lyell's mind back to normal and to help him recover from his 12 year ordeal.

Griselda said, "Well, Lucretia, can't say that things are looking up for Charlie."

"I hope so," said Lucretia.

"I don't know," said Eustacia. "Those wicked kids are still out there. They can still do some serious damage."

"Not to mention that they did almost kill you," said Venetia to Griselda.

"I see," said Griselda, "and until Lyell is in his right mind, Charlie will go nowhere without one of us escorting him."

"Of course," said Lucretia. "We can't have anything happening to Charlie now that he has found his father."

Paton, meanwhile, discovered that Lyell had been found and went to see him. Griselda said, "Paton, you can't come in right now; Lyell is still recovering from whatever it was that happened to him."

"I have to see him," Paton said. "Who knows what he has to say about what happened to him?"

"I will be the judge of that," Griselda snapped, but Paton ran into the house anyway and saw Lyell lying in the couch, asleep. Charlie said, "It's good to see you again, Uncle Paton."

"Of course, Charlie," said Paton. He then said, "I heard that Jacques and Sophie had been spotted around here?"

"They have," said Charlie. "They're coming for us. Even Billy."

"So they are, aren't they?" said Paton. "Well, they can't get us so easily; remember, Charlie: there's only 2 of them and 6 of you and your friends. They'll realize that soon enough and back down."

"And what if they don't?" Charlie cried out.

"We'll give them a fight to remember us by," said Paton.

In the bookstore, Julia had just completed a sale when little Giselle grabbed a mirror. This time, her vision was of a dead Charlie and Paton, and a hopelessly disabled Billy being forced to work for Jacques and Sophie. Julia grew frightened and knew she had to warn Charlie and Paton. But how was she going to do that?

* * *

The danger begins!!

Do you love it? Hate it? Then review!


	8. Chapter 7

Hooray for Chapter 7!!!

Disclaimer: see the previous chapters.

* * *

That weekend, everyone was shocked to learn that Charlie had found his father.

"Good for you, Charlie," said Lysander.

"Took you long enough," said Emma.

"C'mon guys," said Charlie. "So it took me four years to find him. Big deal."

"Charlie..." Tancred began, but then Manfred showed up. He said, "I heard someone found his father. Woo hoo."

"Manny, don't be so blah," Joshua piped in. "You should be happy for Charlie. He did find his father after all."

"Joshua, don't start, ok?" Manfred frowned. Charlie remembered that his own father, Dr. Bloor, had been killed in the fire that killed Maddy and her mother 3 years ago. Manfred had never gotten over that at all.

Just then Maisie said, "Charlie, Lyell wants to speak to you." Charlie frowned and went to his father's room, with everyone else following him. Joshua stood behind Charlie, saying, "Say, Chuck, you wanna hang out with me sometime?"

"Back off, Josh," Charlie snapped.

Lyell saw him and said, "Charlie? Are you there?"

"Yes," said Charlie. "And so are my friends. Except that annoying brat who just won't leave me alone." Manfred pried Joshua off Charlie.

Lyell said, "Manfred isn't the only Bloor in existance, you know."

Charlie said, "What?!"

Lyell then said, "Someone else is the heir to the entire Bloor fortune. But you are never to reveal who they are."

Charlie gasped. It had to be Billy Raven. It just had to be. Those evil brats knew that Billy was the true Bloor heir and sought to steal his fortune! It all made sense now.

"What?" Manfred cried out. "Billy Raven?!"

"Not so loud," cried Lyell. "We don't want _them_ to know."

"Who? Jacques and Sophie?" cried Emma. "They're after Charlie and Paton for what they did."

"What did they do?" Lyell asked.

"there was an evil girl who tried to kidnap Charlie and Paton and hypnotize them, like what Manfred did to me," said Emma.

"Hey!" Manfred shouted.

"You started it," Emma shouted back.

Charlie said, "But what about me? What can I do to make sure I don't end up spellbound or even dead?"

Lyell said, "Find the golden egg. Only then can you make a peace offering."

"But where is the golden egg?" Charlie cried out, but then Griselda rudely pushed him out the door.

Charlie said, "Now what?"

"We find out what that golden egg is," said Olivia. And they all rushed to the bookstore.

* * *

What is the Golden Egg??

Do you love it? Hate it? Then review!


	9. Chapter 8

Isn't it great? I have have Chapter 8!

Disclaimer: see the previous chapters.

* * *

As soon as they reached the bookstore, Charlie said, "Now what do we do?"

"We have to find the golden egg, that's what we must do," said Olivia. "Only then can we ever make peace offering that will please them."

Julia saw them and said, "What do you kids want?"

Charlie said, "Do you know anything about the golden egg?"

Julia said to him, "Well, there was a book about that; I'll go get it…"

And while they waited for her to get the book, Joshua smiled and said, "Charlie, why do you avoid me?"

"Because you're a freaking idiot!" cried Charlie.

"Hey, that's mean!" cried Joshua.

Charlie was saved from further harassment when Julia came back with a strange book. She said, "Well, it belonged to a certain wizard named Farley Jones, who is of course Charlie's great grandfather." Everyone gasped and stared at Charlie. "Anyway," said Julia, "Farley was quite a wizard, but he had his human faults. He stole a golden egg from the Du Bois family, and they never got over that at all. Then he hid it in a location that could never be found. And since our little friends Jacques and Sophie want to harm Billy and Charlie just so they can get it back, we must find it and return it to them so we can prevent any more tragedies from happening."

Charlie said, "And where did my great-grandfather hide the egg?"

"No one knows," said Julia, "for he never revealed it to his family and the location of where the egg is has died with him."

"But how did my father know about the egg?" cried Charlie.

"That I don't have an answer to," said Julia, "you'll have to find out for yourself."

Little did anyone know that Jacques and Sophie were listening to Julia's story. They had wanted that golden egg restored to them since the story about how it was stolen was repeated to them. They smiled and thought, _we'll get that Charlie Bone to lead us to the egg, And then after we have gotten the egg, we'll dispose of him the way he disposed of our family. Then we'll have our revenge against him. _

But they too had no idea that Giselle Yewbeam was watching them and that her father, Paton, was seeing them as well…

* * *

Looks like Charlie's in big trouble! Can he get the egg and call a truce? We'll see!

Do you love it? Hate it? Then review!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is so divine!

Disclaimer: see the previous chapters.

* * *

Within a few days, Charlie found himself reluctantly packing his bags and heading back to school. Amy had said to him, "He's going to be fine, Charlie. Just go oon back to school. You have nothing to worry about. Lyell will be here when you come home this weekend."

"I know, mom," said Charlie. "But there is this matter about this golden egg that your grandfather stole from the Du Bois family and I have to get it back. But no one knows where it is."

Amy sighed and said, "You're right, Charlie. And Farley never stole the egg, a dark wizard named Zotius took the egg and killed its guardian, Mikayel Du Bois. Farley fought Zotius and defeated him. He then hid the egg and never revealed its location to anyone. But don't worry, Charlie, everything will be fine."

Charlie frowned, hoping what his mother was saying was true. But nothing was going to be ok, not if Jacques and Sophie have anything to do with this.

When he did manage to make it to school, Manfred said, "Charlie, you are to study in the King's Room today. You and Billy Raven both."

"And why are we in the King's Room?" Charlie asked.

"Because I received a threatening message telling me that you and Billy Raven are to be handed over or else they will destroy your families," said Manfred. "But since Billy has no family, and you do, we need to be careful in your case. No stepping out of the King's Room until further notice." He walked off to do other duties and left the boys by themselves.

Billy said to Charlie, "Well, that's just great! We're under guard and your parents have been threatened. What else can go wrong?"

Meanwhile, at Charlie's house, Maisie was laughing along with her favorite TV show and baking pies. Lyell looked at her with interest. Grizelda frowned and sat in her old rocking chair, making plans to educate young Giselle, whose endowment had made itself known. Just then, three masked men entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Grizelda snapped in anger. She didn't want any strangers in her house at all.

One of the men said, "Are you the grandmother of Charles Bone?"

"I am one, yes," said Grizelda. "What do you want?"

"I see you have some fight in you, old lady," said the masked man, "but it will be useless."

Maisie came in and said, "What's going on? Who sent you here?"

The other man said, "Those kids did."

"Jacques and Sophie?" cried Maisie.

"None other," said the masked man.

Grizelda knew that they were in danger and tried to warn Lyell, but the warning came too late. All three occupants were captured and taken away.

In Yewbeam's Bookstore, Paton was sighing and reading a book. Julia and Giselle were out for a walk. Just then, a masked man walked into the shop and took him away.

At the market, Amy had finished weighing fruits for a customer and had gone back to pick up some grapes when a masked man snatched her.

Charlie and Billy had been sitting in the King's Room for hours until Weedon came to them, saying, "Charlie, your family's been kidnapped."

"By those two evil brats?" cried Charlie. "I knew it!"

"Let's go save them!" cried Billy.

"But wait!" yelled Weedon. "I was also given this message: _tell Charlie Bone and Billy Raven that they have exactly 24 hours to find the golden egg and restore it to us or we'll kill Charlie's family. We'll get rid of his family the way he got rid of ours. THAT IS A PROMISE!!!_"

"And one they're going to break," said Charlie. "Let's go, Billy!"

And as the two boys pushed Weedon aside and ran out the door to Bloor's, Julia had called the police after noticing that Paton was gone and a note demanding the golden egg ws found at his last location. Just then, Giselle's mirror rang and Julia saw where her husband and his family had been taken to. The dreaded Catacomb of the Wraiths. It was a dangerous and deadly place, and many people had died over the years because they dared to enter that evil place.

Amy said, "What is going on here? Why have you taken us here?"

"You know very well," said a cold angry voice.

Amy knew that voice all too well. It was Jacques Du Bois.

* * *

*le gasp*! Charlie's family has been kidnapped and he must find the golden egg or he'll lose them all! Can he succeed?

Do you love it? Hate it? Then review!

(Note: this story will have only 12 chapters in it, and there won't be a sequel to it.)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is so close to the end!

Disclaimer: see the previous chapters.

* * *

Jacques Du Bois laughed mockingly as he looked at the group of captives. Paton snapped and said, "I don't know what you're up to, mister, but you're not going to get away with this at all, young man!"

Sophie sneered. "Ah, hello again, Paton Yewbeam. You were supposed to be married to our mother."

"Unfortunately, you thought wrong," said Paton. "I love Julia. There's nothing that you can do about it."

Jacques was taken back. Paton then continued, "It was all a plot to get rid of me and my nephew. And you did hurt Billy Raven when you stole him and hid him away for several weeks. I haven't forgotten about that. I haven't forgot about what your sister did to Charlie. So be grateful that I didn't harm you or anything like that at all."

But Griselda was of a different mind. She said, "You messed with my grandson, and so I'll mess with you. Your sister showed him no mercy, so I'll show you none! You will be begging for mercy when I get through with you!"

Sophie said, "That's what I thought you would say. However, you'll be the one begging for mercy if Charlie Bone fails to give us the golden egg."

Charlie and Billy had ran out the school and headed out towards the river. Emma noticed them and said, "Now where do you think you're going?"

"We're going to find the golden egg and save my family," said Charlie.

"Well, you could at least let me come," said Emma. "Paton's my uncle too."

"But they requested only us," said Billy. "Not you. In fact, they know that you helped rescue me last time, so why risk getting yourself hurt on our behalf?"

Emma knew that they were right. There was no need for her to rush out and do something dangerous, especially if the people they were going up against had seen her before, even if she had been in her bird form. But she knew it was useless to let them go off alone.

But by the time she looked up at Charlie and Billy, they were gone. They were going to find the golden egg. Olivia came to her and said, "What's going on?"

"Charlie and Billy are gone," said Emma. "They're walking into a trap. Egg or no egg, Jacques and Sophie would hurt them. Even kill them. We can't let that happen to them."

Manfred saw the girls and said, "You two should be inside now."

"They left," said Olivia. "They're going to get themselves in serious trouble."

"Noooooo!" Joshua cried out as he rushed outside. "He took off without me! I need action!"

"Shut up, Josh," Emma snapped.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Billy had ran across the bridge to where Naren Bloor lived. Charlie and Naren had met two year before, right after Charlie was recovering from the effects of being inside a burning cottage. Naren saw them coming and said, "What are you boys doing here?"

"Naren, we need your help," said Charlie.

"With what?" cried Naren.

"Do you know anything about the golden egg?" asked Billy.

"What? This old thing?" said Bartholomew as he came out. Bartholomew was Ezekiel's son and Dr. Bloor's father and Manfred's grandfather, he had no idea that both his father and son were dead until Charlie told him everything. But he still refused to return to Bloor's.

Naren came out holding a small statue. "This is the golden egg," she said.

Charlie was shocked. He said, "But I thought the golden egg was an actual egg."

"No, Charlie," said Bartholomew. "It's not an egg. It's not even real. Look!" At once the statue became a Blade of Might. "The Blade of Might is very dangerous and it can only be wielded by he who is pure of heart. But Mikayel Du Bois was not a pure man; in fact I cannot tell you of the many atrocious things that that man has done. He tried to use the blade to kill off all the Children of the Red King several generations ago."

Charlie was confused. "So, are the Du Bois family Children of the Red King?"

Bartholomew shook his head. "No, they are not the Children of the Red King, but they are the descendants of Augustin Duboisier, who was a very famous French wizard."

"Was he good or bad?" Billy asked.

"Have you not heard of all the good things that he has done?" said Naren. "He built the Blade of Might and charged his sons, Fabrice and Chretine, with the task of keeping the sword; but their greedy brother, Louis-Corin, murdered them soon after their father's death and took the blade for himself, bringing a great and terrible curse upon the family; in which none of his descendants would live to see old age. But Fabrice's son Jérémie escaped from his cruel uncle and came to England, where he changed his family name to Du Bois and married a woman named Gilda Gyffynn. Their children inherited their ancestor's powers and they are coming here to deal with their evil cousins, of which our evil little friends are part of the family of Louis-Corin Duboisier."

(note: two of the descendants of Fabrice and his son Jérémie are named Jenner and Maurice Du Bois, and they are the orphaned nephews of Maurice Du Bois, who suffers a terrible fate in the fanfic _Charlie Bone & the Mysterious Students_)

Meanwhile, Emma had gathered with Olivia, Tancred, Gabriel, and Lysander. They were going to help Charlie whether he wanted them to or not. Olivia said, "Charlie Bone is one of the most stubborn boys on the face of the earth!"

"I agree," said Tancred. "He knows he needs us in order to beat these brats."

But the cruel headmaster had cut their plans short by saying, "You kids aren't going anywhere!"

"Who the heck are you?" cried Joshua.

"Me?" said the evil man. "You haven't found out who I am? My name is Corin-Jean-Louis Duboisier, and I just happen to be the uncle of Madeleine, Jacques, and Sophie Du Bois," said Corin. "I was named for the man who took the Blade of Might after killing his goody two-shoes brothers and chased his nephew out; he would have been the heir if it weren't for me!"

"You're insane!" cried Emma. "Completely and totally insane!" The evil man laughed as he locked the children up and walked away.

Joshua said, "Good thing you know how to fly, eh?"

"Shut up, Josh," Emma snapped in anger.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Billy were trying to find a way to the ruins. Bartholomew said, "I'd take you boys, but it's too dangerous for me to even be there. And besides, our little friends will be furious to know that we knew the true story about their family."

Charlie said, "But can't you at least take us there halfway? They won't have to know."

Billy said, "We've less that 20 hours from our deadline. We better get going then."

Charlie nodded. "But how are we going to get there?"

Just then the white horse Berenice showed up. She had had a feeling that two of her children needed her. Bartholomew said, "The queen wishes to assist you. Shall we?"

After climbing aboard, Charlie said, "I hope there isn't going to be much fighting and we'll be back here as fast as we can."

"I hope so too," said Naren. "Well, good luck." She kissed Charlie and the horse took off with both boys on her back.

Meanwhile, the kids were trying several ways to get out of their prison when suddenly Joshua pulled out the key. "Looking for this?" he asked.

"Joshua, you idiot!" Emma snapped as she grabbed for the keys. "You could have at least told us you had the keys hidden in your cape!"

"I know," said Joshua. "But I love watching you guys torture yourselves just to get out."

Emma was about to respond when Tancred said, "Don't bother, Em. That guy's nuts." He then took the key and unlocked the door, and everyone slipped out.

Olivia said, "What shall we do next?"

"Head to Aunt Julia's," said Emma.

Then they all ran to the bookshop where Julia was entertaining two guests. She noticed Emma and said, "Emma, this is Jenner and Maurice Du Bois, they just came in from Liverpool."

Emma said, "Let me guess: you're here because of your cousins, right?"

"Well," said Jenner. "We're here to avenge the deaths of our parents. Their names were Thierry and Jacquette-Margaux Du Bois. They were murdered nearly 5 years ago by louis Du Bois."

"That's Maddy's father!" cried Olivia.

"And even more shocking is the fact that said man brutally murdered our family, but his wife and daughter too had held us prisoner," said Maurice. "And our uncle Maurice died trying to rescue us. We demand retribution for our family's deaths!"

"And you're going to be getting that today," said Emma. "In fact, Jacques and Sophie will rue the day they dared to mess with the Children of the Red King!"

* * *

A war is looming. The end is near. Who will survive? Who will win?

Do you love it? Hate it? Then review!


	12. The Penultimate Chapter

Chapter 11: The Penultimate Chapter

Disclaimer: see the previous chapters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie and Billy rode until they reached the remains of what was once a proud castle. "It's not even like the Red King's castle," said Billy. Charlie frowned. Whoever built this castle did a very poor job of doing so and they shouldn't have dared to copy the Red King's castle at all.

Inside the place, Jacques and Sophie frowned as they looked upon their hostages. "They've arrived," said a guard.

"Tell them to come to us and bring the Blade of Might," said Jacques.

"Blade of Might?" cried Griselda. "I thought you wanted some silly golden egg…" Suddenly she knew. "Oh, you mean you wanted a sword all along? It'll never be yours, you vile young man…"

SMACK! Sophie struck Griselda in her head and she went limp. The others were horrified. "The same will happen to you if you do not keep your mouths shut," said Sophie in anger. To the guards, she said, "Bring the boys here!"

At the bookstore, Emma explained everything to a horrified Julia while the others kept watch. Soon, Matron, Eustacia, and Venetia were seen walking past the store. The evil headmaster was with them. "Look!" cried Joshua. "They're leaving. And they're taking that evil guy with them!"

Emma shook her head. "From the looks of things, this cannot be good," she said. "Charlie and Billy are in grave danger. They could use our help." She walked to the door and said, "If you see any keys falling to the ground, that's the signal of_ we need to go_," she said before leaving.

Back in the castle, Charlie hid the sword behind his back and held out a fake golden egg. Billy walked behind him. He said, "This isn't right, Charlie. We can't be doing this. It's like we're paying for our own execution."

Charlie said, "But this is the only way, Billy. Don't you want to see your family again? Don't you want to live free in a world where no one can ever threaten us or hurt us or our families? This is what we're fighting for. We have a right to exist in this world and no little snot-nosed French speaking brats are going to be taking that away from us!"

"Is that so, Charlie Bone?" Jacques's voice cut into the air. Sophie stood right beside him. "You mean to tell me that we can't do anything to you, and yet it was you who killed our sister and mother in that house fire three years ago?"

"We're not stupid, Charlie Bone," said Sophie. "We know what you did to Maddy!"

Charlie sighed and said, "For the last time, you two, I did not kill your sister! She brought it upon herself!"

"Really?" cried Sophie. "How?"

"You knew what she did," said Charlie. "What your family did. Even your mother was in on it. I know who you are and I know why your ancestors are. Your ancestors were so bad they were cursed with eternal doom. And now, you are the last descendants of Louis-Corin Duboisier. He was the evil monster who destroyed his family and tried to wipe the Children of the Red King off the face of the earth. And today, we're going to answer what your ancestor did and make you pay for the travesty that you pulled over the years that you were alive."

Meanwhile, Matron and the others had reached the castle with the evil Corin-Jean-Louis Duboisier in tow. She said, "Just stop right there, you delinquents! You are going to put an end to your schemes right now, lest we reveal what your mother and sister almost did to our brother…"

Venetia screamed. "Look, Lucretia," she cried out. "That evil girl has murdered our sister!"

"So you have," said Lucretia. "A life for a life!" With a scream, the evil Corin-Jean-Louis Duboisier fell to the ground, dead. "Do you have an answer for that?" she snapped.

Jacques and Sophie stared at them. Charlie said, "You wanted your golden egg? Here, that that damned thing and leave our family alone!" He then threw the egg to the ground and it smashed into a million pieces.

Sophie screamed as soon as she saw the egg hit the ground. "You monster! She screamed, leaping at Charlie's throat. Charlie took of the Blade of Might and sliced her sword in half!

"You have the Blade of Might?" cried Jacques. "Give it here!"

"No way!" cried Billy. "You'll only use it to finish what your ancestor started."

"Well, Billy Raven," said Jacques. "I was considering making you our servant, but you're better off as dead as the rest of them."

Just then, Emma, Olivia, Tancred, Lysander, Gabriel, and Manfred burst into the castle. Manfred yelled, "Jacques and Sophie Duboisier, I have come to do what I should have done three years ago. You murdered my father and great-grandfather. Now I'm taking away your lives!"

"Manfred Bloor?" cried Sophie. "My, how handsome you've become…"

Manfred slapped her across her face and said, "How dare you! Your sister murdered my family and you try to impress me? Not on your life! I have half a mind to destroy you and end this nightmare that has plagued me for 3 years!"

"Manfred?" cried Jacques. "But we thought you were nice!"

"Until my family was murdered by your sister, no less!" cried Manfred. "But enough of that. You'll go down IN FLAMES!" And flames swept through the place, burning everything in sight and people who were unfortunate enough to be caught in its path. "Fire for fire," Manfred said at last. "You burned my family, now I burn yours. Who's the handsome one now?"

Jenner and Maurice also came. Jenner said, "We haven't forgotten about our parents. They died fro no reason. Now we do what we should have done 5 years ago!"

"Fine by me," said Jacques. "Tonight, the world will see once and for all who youu are and who we are!"

Charlie added, "And the world will know the names of the Children of the Red King at that!"

And with that, the final battle began.

The Children of the Red King fought what would be one of the most terrifying battles of their lives. There were cruel Duboisiers everywhere and they needed to be taken care of.

Gabriel rushed to the captives and freed them, kicking aside any guard who tried to stop him. "Thanks for coming, Gabriel," said Paton. "I thought we were never going to get out."

"No," said Gabriel. "It's not over yet. Not as far as those two are concerned."

In other parts, the fighting became more ferocious, as Manfred's flames grew and many Duboisiers screamed as death became imminent. Jenner and Maurice both fought against Jacques and Sophie; this battle was for the avengement of their family, as well as who's way was better: the Du Bois, who advocated peace and good things, or the Duboisiers, whose wickedness and evil killed so many innocent people.

Back in the bookshop, little Giselle was staring into her mirror. This time, she could only see her own reflection; and then it turned into a woman who had once been named Giselle. The baby nodded, she knew what she had to do. She needed to stop the fighting.

Back in the castle, Jenner kicked Jacques in his face while Maurice took down Sophie. Charlie ran to them saying, "What's going on here? Why are you guys fighting like this?"

"Their father murdered our parents," said Maurice. "So we're paying them back."

"I wondered if he killed them to be mean or if it was an accident," said Charlie.

"It was in his nature to be evil, just like his ancestor," said Jenner. "His whole family was evil. They stole the Blade of Might and murdered many innocent people. They don't deserve to live at all." Maurice eyed the sword. "Give us the blade, Charlie Bone," he said. "They will pay for their crimes."

Julia sighed as she drove the van to the castle. She had no idea why she was doing it, but she had to. Bad things were happening, and Giselle could put an end to the fight. It was not a moment too soon, when the sight of many people screaming reached her eyes and she had to look away. But Giselle crawled out her seat and ran towards Charlie. She had to stop him before he did anything rash.

Meanwhile, Emma and the others were seen rushing out the burning collapsing castle. Julia said, "Is everyone all right?"

"We all are," said Paton. He then said, "Hey, where's Giselle?"

Giselle saw Charlie with a sword. Two boys reached their hands out to the sword. Two other children were on their knees, as if begging for mercy. Suddenly, Giselle screamed, "NO CHARLIE!"

Charlie dropped the sword and stared at Giselle. The others stared at her as well. She couldn't speak well yet, but she knew what to say. _It's bad to fight and people shouldn't fight at all. They should be getting along all the time._

Charlie said, "She's right. There's no need for you guys to fight. You all share one common ancestor. His name was Augustin Duboisier, and he did many great things for mankind. What would he say if he saw his descendants fighting?"

Charlie knew he was right. They all knew he was right. Jenner said, "You have become wise, Charlie Bone. You have made us realize that family killilng family would mean more senseless violence and destroy the family of Augustin Duboisier."

But Sophie was of a different mind. She said, "Charlie, you fool. You have now condemned our family to death and destruction! Prepare to meet your end!"

No one saw Manfred reach for the sword and he yelled, "Not if you meet your end first."

Charlie cried out, "Manfred?!"

Manfred said to him, "Charlie Bone, you and I both know that these evil children and their evil sister destroyed my family. And now I pass judgment upon them!"

Jenner said, "But sometimes in life, there is always another who has been wronged and they wish to take things into their own hands."

"Like Manfred," said his brother. "He lost his family. He is giving out evil cousins what they deserve. A family for a family."

There was a shriek and a scream and then Manfred came to them. "It is over now," he said. "The Dubiosier family is no more. Now to destroy this place and wipe out the memory of such great evil they have done to our city."

Charlie said, "But why destroy it?"

"We don't want anyone to become as evil as they were," said Jenner. He took the Blade of Might and put it away. "This sword must be destroyed; never again will it be used." He tossed the sword into the burning castle and they all watched as it collapsed and fell into the ground.

Giselle stared at Charlie and he knew what she was saying: _the wicked shall be punished, but the good shall prosper. Wickedness never succeeds, and it has no place in the world and people who are wicked are to be punished for their wixkedness_.

Paton came to Charlie and said, "Let's go home, then, Charlie."

Within a few days, Charlie was at home recovering. Maisie had told him of Griselda's death and Charlie just shrugged. She may not have liked him, but she was still his grandmother. His aunts were a bit sadder, though Paton just frowned. No need to be all sentimental when you have to clean up from the crimes that were committed in the city.

During this time, Benjamin Brown and his family returned to Freadwardbobertmc'hammerhimesmitpolis after a 3 year absence. Benjamin said, "Aww Charlie, I missed a lot of good stuff!"

"Of course you did, Ben!" cried Charlie. "So much has happened since you left. Where have you been?"

Benjamin said, "Well, my parents were hired by some guy to figure out who murdered his brother and we stumbled upon some evil organization. Lots of people are in trouble now."

"I know," said Charlie. "And you'll never believe it, but I was said to me a member of some fellowship, who on the day of March 25, 2006, broke the power of the Upsilion Court, of which the Duboisier family was a part of."

"Duboiisier family?" Benjamin questioned.

"Don't bother, asking," said Emma. "They're dead now. Very few of the descendants of Augustin Duboisier are still alive, and they preferred to be referred to as the Du Bois family, as to leave the memory of their past behind."

Olivia said, "Whatever shall we do now that the court had been destroyed and people around the world are paying for their crimes?"

"Back to school, I guess," said Charlie.

Within a few days, the kids found themselves back at Bloor's. The headmistress, a woman named Anne Schmidt said to them, "I know all about you Children of the Red King. Perhaps even more than I should. But I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?"

After a boring day of lessons, the kids sat in the King's Room, all wondering what became of that evil castle. The castle was destroyed and houses and stores were being built over the ruins. _If only they knew the truth_, Charlie thought to himself. But then again, better that the people not know anything; lest fear and hate and war erupt.

Joshua sat by him and said, "Hey Charlie, wanna hang out sometime?"

"Back off, Josh," Charlie snapped.

Joshua said, "Look, Charlie. You better let me hang out with you or else…"

"Or else _what_?" a voice rang out. Joshua screamed his head off. Jenner and Maurice Du Bois stood on both sides of Charlie's chair, daring him to do anything. Joshua screamed and left the room. "Thanks guys," said Charlie.

"Don't worry," said Jenner. "He won't be going too far. We'll make sure he leaves you alone."

"Thanks," Charlie said again.

"Hey!" yelled Manfred. "Some people in here should be doing their homework!" He glared angrily at the children.

"Sorry!" Charlie cried out as he buried his face back into this homework, but Manfred just stared at him for a moment, before returning to his book.

* * *

Well, the battle has been won, but one more chapter remains.

Do you love it? Hate it? Then review!


	13. THE END!

Chapter 12=THE END!!!

Disclaimer: see the previous chapters.

* * *

A whole year had passed since that day and Charlie was now 15 years old. And in all the 15 years that he had been alive, 5 of those years were dedicated to fending off evil and fighting with the Bloor family.

His family did recover and with the addition of his twin brothers Colin and Silas (both of whom were endowed), Charlie knew that his parents were safe and happy.

And as for him continuing at Bloor's, Charlie felt that he had to stay in the school, despite his parents' protests. Evil could be still lurking out there, ready to wreak havoc and Charlie would not rest until the wickedness was dealt with.

Lyell recovered his memory and returned to playing to organ at the Freadwardbobertmc'hammerhimesmitpolis Church. Sometimes, Charlie would sneak there just to hear his father playing the organ that he loved so much.

And as for the other Yewbeams, the sisters were not happy because Griselda was dead and they sought to destroy anyone associated with the Duboisier family. Not a day had gone by when an associate was found strangled with a magical scarf or frightened to death. The women resolved not to rest until even the name Duboisier was wiped off the face of the earth.

Back in the bookshop, Julia and Paton Yewbeam welcomed twins Peter and Elva into their family. Luckily, none of the twins inheirited their father's endowment of breaking bulbs. Giselle was now able to see the future before it happened and persuade the person to change their ways or the future would come upon them.

Emma still lived with the Yewbeams, but was able to get in touch with the remaining members of the Ingledew and Tolly families, who lived on the outskirts of the city.

Billy returned to the Onimous family and decided to stay there; he knew what his life was like without a family and he resolved to remain at the Pet's Cafe for as long as he possibly could.

Naren and her family still remained hidden in the wilderness and Charlie made sure to visit her every weekend if it was all possible.

Manfred was now pleased that he had dealt with Jacques and Sophie Du Bois, whose sister Maddy had killed his father and grandfather. He did manage to fix things up with Bartholomew and is now in the process of locating his mother, Dorothy De Vere, who left Freadwardbobertmc'hammerhimesmitpolis nearly 6 years before.

Jenner and Maurice Du Bois still remained at Bloor's; for their parents and uncle were dead and they had no other living relatives. They often spent the weekends at Charlie's house.

And the others just simply went back to thier lives before Maddy and her evil family came to trouble them.

One night, Charlie and his friends were sitting at his home, all talking about the events of the past year. Suddenly, Charlie felt a tingling in his fingers. So did Billy. "What's going on?" they cried out.

"I don't know," said Paton. "Same thing's been happening to me as well. Maybe it's the memories of Maddy and her siblings and the Upisilion Court being wiped away from us."

"But why?" cried Charlie.

"We already have too many things to worry about without having to worry about how Maddy nearly destroyed our lives," said Paton. "And besides, it's better this way. Better to have all those bad memories be as if it was a dream and nothing has happened."

"But what of the other victims of the Duboisier family?" cried Charlie. "Will they remember as well?"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Paton. "It depends on the person. But for now, let us put this behind us once and for all and go back to our lives."

Charlie sighed and looked out the window. He thought he saw a specter that looked like Maddy, but it disappeared, along with any memory he had had of her. _It's for the best_, he said to himself. _I now have my family. I have my freinds. Billy also has the family he always wanted. Manfred is much better than ever. This story is done. It's time for me to let it all fade and go on to the next chapter in my life_.

* * *

This story is now done.


	14. Author's Note

_Dear readers of my fanfiction stories, _

_ The Charlie Bone Story saga is now over. I have no need for a sequel or to even continue it. But here are some stories that I am working on: _

1. **What the Children of the Red King don't want you to know**: It's _Who's Been Reading a Bad Fanfiction Story_, but only with _Charlie Bone_ characters! It basically pokes fun at _Charlie Bone_.

2. **Charlie Bone & the Mysterious Students**: Takes place two years before _Harry Potter & the Children of the Red King_. Charlie Bone is a student at Bloor's Academy when the school takes in five mysterious students. Charlie must find out who they are and why they are at Bloor's.

3. **Boneless at Hogwarts**: My 1st non-HP centered fanfiction story, but Harry is in it. Charlie Bone is sent to Hogwarts, where he gets into even more trouble. First in the _Boneless_ Trilogy.

4. **Harry Potter & the Children of the Red King 2**: The sequel to the first story, which now has Harry being adopted by the Bloors and the war against Lord Voldemort gets worse.

5. **Charlie Bone & the Revenge of the Sorcerer**: Lyell Bone returns and gets revenge against the Bloors and Yewbeams.

6. **Charlie Bone & the Return of the Boa**: in which the Blue Boa returns seeking Charlie's help

7. **Of Bones & Campbells**: in which very distant American cousins of Charlie Bone show up and stir up trouble in Bloor's.

_ I will be writing more Charlie Bone stories, so subscribe (if you haven't already); you'll never know when the next chapter of my stories will pop up! _

_ So anyway, goodbye and thanks for reading this wonderful story! _

_ Claire Violet Thorpe_


End file.
